A Pigils Love Story
by mlpsonicthaheghogfan
Summary: Sonic and Tails join the Star Fox team but Tails likes a member of Star Wolf
1. Chapter 1

THE FIRST CHAPTER

Sonic and Tales were walking when they saw a poster that said "pls join Team Star Fox we are lonely" "that looks cool!" said Sonic so they joined, later at Star Fox's super cool base Fox was showing the 2 around, "the new guys smell funny" said Slippy "that is rude of you Slippy" said Peppy, "lets begin you're training" said Falco "DO A BARREL ROLL" said Peppy "OMG HE SAID THE MEME!" said Talls "Watch out for evil ship thingys" said Falco.

BUT THEN STAR WOLF SHOWED UP! "oh no" said Sonic "Can't let you do that Star Fox" said Wolf "OMG HE SAID THE MEME!" said Tails "Hey who da yellow guy?" said Pigma "you can't betray people who aren't on your team" said Leon "I don't want the hurt him" said Pigma "I want to make out with him" "Good plan" said Andrew.

LATER THAT DAY! Tail walked up to Sonic and said "Who was that pig guy from before? I think I like him" "that was Pigma, he's a pretty nice guy, betrayed Star Fox and doesn't afraid of anything" replied Sonic "How do I talk to him?" said Tale "idk" said Sonic so Tailes tried asking Fox "idk" he said.

THE NEXT DAY! "Star Fox, we need your help" said the dog guy that gives Star Fox jobs "ok" replied Fox and went on mission to Mars with his team but Star Wolf showed up! "Play times over Star Fox" said Wolf and everyone looked at Wolf because of his badass voice everyone except Tails who couldn't stop looking at Pigma because he is hot, then Tail said "You're good Sonic, but Pigma's better!" and he joined Star Wolf! "NOOOOOOOO!" said Fox, "Ok I respect your decision" said Sonic but deep down he couldn't bear to see his ex-boyfriend with another man! "DO A BARREL ROLL!" said Peppy "YEPPIE! YOU DID IT!" said Slippy who was so proud to see Tails do what he never could and get someone to not hate him

OH cliff-hanger pls give me good reviews AND NO MEAN ONES


	2. THE SECEND CHAP!

THE SECEND CHAP!11!

SOnik was said hi frend joned Star Wolf but he was happy 4 him 2! Star Fox was in there super cool secret base when a wall exploded! After the wall dust cleared there was a pony ob the otter side! It was Pinky Pie. "can I jon?" she sad "sure" said Fox "the New girl smells nice" said Slippy "that is nice od you Slippy" said Peppy so Pinky Pie begun training but while taining Star Wolf showed up! "oh no" sad Sonic "hey u have more ppl then us no fair!" said Wolf in his badass voice so Falco ran away to make it fair "haha bird is coward" said Leon and Falcon cried in tha corner.

But Sonik didn't want to fight Talis so Star Fox losed! "We win." Said Tails later that day Falco was crying b cuz Leon was rude to him "why did he say that Fox im sad now!" Falco sad than Slippy walked into The Room "hey guys the dog person wants us to save Hyrule now" he said "lets go said Pinky Pie and they left!

AT HYRULE!

"wow its beautiful" said Peppy "you have terrible standards" said Falco and Pepy was sad

Fox and Sonic defeated Ganandork and saved Hyrule "HYA HYA RAW AH HYA HYAHH! (translation: thanks I would have done the myself but my soap opera was on)" said Zelda

MEANWHILE AT STAR WOLF'S BASE

They were at the base when a wall exploded! (INTRODUCING MY SONIC OC! Zonic tha Hedhog he is like Sonic but red so he can run OVER 9000 MILES PER HOUR!) "Can I join?" said Zonic "ok" sad Wolf in his badass voice "u look like my x boyfriend" said Taeils "I do not o hi Pigma" said Zonic with a very triggered look on his face "oh wow you look nothing like him" said Tail but than Star Fox showed up! "that is making Falco cry" said Fox as he shoot Leon "NOOOOOOO!" said Wolf in his badass voice As Tales was about to shoot Sonik Zonic said "no I want to shoot him" "ok" said Tals and he left, Pigma couldn't stand to bee without he's lover so he followed Tailes "lets go watch a romantic movie" Pigma said so they saw the new Shrek movie "Shrek is almost as beautiful as you deer" said Tails "you always no just what to say" Said Pigma after the movie they returned to Star Wolf base. END OF CHAPTER


End file.
